Bubble Gum
by EdwardCullenOwnsMySoul
Summary: Vampire Venom plus Bubble Gum equals Trouble, especially where Emmett's involved! Please read and review!Rated T just in case.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does and I just used her characters there is NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.**

Bubble Gum

Bella's P.O.V

I got up early eager to get going. Edward had left to go hunting and it was sunny out so he couldn't come over. I showered quickly and got dressed I was in to much of a hurry to sit down and have a proper breakfast so i grabbed a pack of gum and ran out the door. Charlie had already gone to work so I didn't need to worry about explaining what the rush was. I locked the door and ran to my truck jumping in and starting it. As I made my way down the driveway i opened the pack of gum and popped a few pieces into my mouth, it was grape flavoured, my favourite. I had to pay close attention because the turn off to the Cullens is barely visible unless you pass it and even though i'd been there a million times i still missed the turn every now and then even if I was paying attention. Luckily this time I saw it and turned right on. Once i got up to the house I parked and ran in. I met Alice as soon as I walked in.

"Hi Bella."  
"Hi Alice is Edward back yet?"  
"Nope but he should be soon."  
"Okay thanks."  
"No problem...Bella?"  
"Ya.?"  
"What's in your mouth?"  
"Gum."  
"What?"  
"You know, chewing gum?"  
"No what is it?"  
"Well it's.. gosh i dunno how exactly to put it. It's like a flavoured piece of something or other that you put in your mouth and chew and you can taste the flavour but you don't swallow it... does that make sense?"  
"Sort of."  
"Okay, well maybe you should try some it might help you understand more."  
"No way I'm not trying that."  
"Okay well maybe Emmett will"  
"Sure let's ask him he's always doing stupid things like eating human food this will just add to the very long list."  
"Emmett!"

Emmett rushed down the stairs.

"Ya?"  
"Well see I was trying to explain to Alice what gum was because I came in chewing it and she asked me about it and i didn't explain very well so i figured if someone tried it they'd be able to help me explain, and i know how much you love to try new things soo.."  
"Cool give me a piece!"

I handed Emmett a piece of the gum and he popped it into his mouth and swallowed it immediately.

"No Emmett! You're supposed to chew it not swallow. It's kinda like flavoured rubber I guess since it's chewy and stretchy and you're not supposed to swallow it cause it's bad for your stomach."  
"Okay here give me another piece and I promise I won't swallow it this time."  
"Alright here you go."

I handed Emmett another piece of gum and once again he put it in his mouth but this time he kept on chewing it and didn't swallow.

"There we go, so what do you think?"

"Mmphinoswdfsdvkk."

"What?!"

"Mmphinoswdfsdvkk!"

"Alice! What is he saying?"

"I have no idea.."

Emmett pointed to his mouth then opened and closed his hands then shook his head.

"I don't understand." I said

"Ohh I get it!"

"What is it Alice what's wrong with him?!"

"His mouth is stuck shut because of the gum."

"Weird I don't see why that would happen it's non-stick gum so I don't know why...wait a second what if the venom on his teeth mixed with the gum and made some kind of glue?"

"You know Bella you just might be right."

"It's kinda funny to see Emmett speechless even if it isn't of his own doing."

"I know what you mean." Alice said smiling.

"You know Bella?"

"What?"

"I think we should leave him like this you know just for a little while i enjoy peace and quiet and it's hilarious to have Emmett not be able to say anything... I can't wait till later when the boys watch sports he's usually so loud and argumentative it'll take all the fun away for him if he can't yell."

Emmett groaned.

I felt sorry for him, what Emmett was, was loud, it was his thing, still i couldn't feel too bad for him it was just too funny!

Emmett's P.O.V

This was one of those days I wished I was dead, stupid human gum! Why'd it have to attack me?! I never did anything to it and Bella and Alice are killing themselves laughing...maybe Rose will help. I'll go get her. I motioned to Alice that I'd be right back and went off to find her. She was in the garage as usual tinkering with her M3. She was under the car so i had to tap her foot to get her attention.

"What is it!? Can't you see I'm busy!?"

"MAihisfhiohsfiodds."

"What?!"

"MAihisfhiohsfiodds."

"Emmett I know that's you, if this is some stupid joke you better stop right now or I'll.."

I pulled her out from under the car and stood her up after staring at me angrily for a couple of seconds she finally realized something was actually wrong.

"Emmett what is it what's wrong?!"

I decided it'd be to hard to try and explain again so I brought her to Alice and Bella and gestured towards them. Rose looked angrey.

"What did you two do to him!!??"

"I didn't do anything it's Bella's fault!"

"Alice!"

"Sorry Bella but you know Rosalie when she get's mad."

"One of you had better start explaining and fast."

"Alright if you want fast I'll explain Bella would take forever"

So Alice explained so quickly I knew Bella wouldn't understand, only vampires can talk that fast. Rose's look of anger slowly turned into a smirk.

"So let me get this straight" She said "Little Human Bella gave Emmett gum and now he can't talk?"

"Yep that pretty much sums it up." Alice said.

"This is hilarious Emmett is finally forced to be quiet!"

I felt hurt I thought out of all people Rose would understand me best, but there she was laughing with the rest of them.

"Oh my gosh i have got to get a picture of this!"

Rose disappeared for less than a second and returned with a disposable camera she quickly snapped a picture of me before running off to hide the camera I was to depressed to chase after her so I just stood there and moped.

Edward's P.O.V

Yes i could smell Bella she was waiting for me at the house as some as I was aware of this fact i doubled my speed leaving Carlisle, Esme and Jasper way behind as I approached the house I heard Emmett's thought's.  
"Why me?! Why me!?"

That's strange I thought wait scratch that where Emmett is involved things are always weird I wonder what he did this time?

Rosalie's P.O.V

I love Emmett really but sometimes he so get's what he deserves I mean he should so know better than to eat human food what with all those others time shudder I'm not even gonna think about when he entered that pie eating contest.. That was disgusting. Oh well hopefully this will teach him a lesson although it being Emmett he'll probably forget it next time... Ohh well, he's a goof but I love him.

"Okay now that we've got a picture it's time to start thinking of a solution, as much as I love seeing my husband like this I'm not sure I can live with a mope-y Emmett for the rest of eternity."

"I seriously have no idea I didn't even know what gum was before Bella explained to me and I'm still not sure if I get it."

"Okay then Bella this is your mess so you clean it up, what do human's do when this happens?"

"Well... ummm... I don't really know this has never happened to me before and I'm not sure it's happened to anyone else either especially with non-stick gum!"

That's when Edward came bursting through the doors.

Bella's P.O.V

Edward rushed in and scooped me up in his arms I tried to smile but I knew the look of concern on my face couldn't totally be wiped off.

"What did Emmett do this time?" He sighed.

"Well long story.."

"I'll tell it!" Alice chimed

So once again with speed only vampires are capable of Alice explained what had happened. Edward's look of concern finally turned to one of disbelief and then humour.

"So my Bella basically made Emmett shut up?"

"Ya that's pretty much it."

"Well I like it I say we leave him this way."

"You're a little late on that one Edward we already discussed it and now we're looking for a solution."

"Aww you guys have all the fun"

Edward's P.O.V

Rosalie glared at me for my last statement but quickly settled down when we began discussing possible solutions.

"We could use a crowbar and pry his mouth open." I suggested.

Rosalie looked really angry. But Alice seemed to consider it for a couple seconds.

"No I don't think that would work, if the strength of Emmett's jaw isn't strong enough to open his mouth when our jaws are 10x stronger than a human one then i doubt a human invention is going to help."

"You're probably right." I said.

"I have an idea.." Bella said quietly.

We all turned to look at her and Rosalie scoffed "As if you're smart enough to come up with a good idea."

Bella glared at her. "Fine! If you don't wanna hear it that's your problem, but it's gonna be your fault if Emmett jaw stays stuck!"

I couldn't believe it my little Bella was finally standing up for herself, by the look on Rosalie's face she couldn't believe it either, Alice on the other hand looked extremely proud, and after awhile I realized that I was proud too. Everyone knew Rosalie was the worst of us when she get's mad but what Bella did took gut's.

Bella's P.O.V

"Alright then Bella." She said icily "What is your genius idea?"

That's when I realized how stupid my idea was.

"Ummm well..."

"Come on you can't just pull the pin on the grenade and then realize you're not ready to throw it!"

"Fine then!" I said. "You know how the only solution for some things is more of what caused the problem?"

"No."

I sighed this was not a good day.

"Okay well one time I read this thing where a guy got glued to his seat and the only solution for the glue was more of the glue."

"Okay... and in what book did you read this?"

"Well... it wasn't really a book." I said hesitantly.

"Well what was it then?"

"A comic book."

"Oh great so not only is your idea stupid but it's not even yours!"

"Hey it's not my fault and who knows it might work."

"I agree I think we should try it."

I looked appreciatively over at Alice she smiled at me reassuringly.

"What?! What if it get's his mouth even more gummed up? Plus I'm not even sure he can open it enough to fit another piece in there!"

"Well I think it's a good idea." said Edward.

"Alright then" said Alice. "All in favour of Bella's idea raise your hands."

Everyone but Rosalie raised their hand even Emmett added his vote for yes.

I smiled I loved the Cullen's they were always so supportive.

Just then Carlisle and Esme came in and once again Alice explained the situation like lighting.

"Hmm.. well I've never heard of anything like this happening before but I suppose since it is Emmett we're talking about."

Emmett snorted in indignation.

"Well what are the ideas so far?" Esme asked.

"Well Bella thinks Emmett should chew more gum something about the solution needing part of the problem or something." Rosalie muttered.

"Sounds plausible." Carlisle said.

"Well then let's try it already!" Alice said.

I nervously took out my pack of gum and passed it to Alice. She got up and made her way over to Emmett while she unwrapped a piece of gum. She needed both Edward and Carlisle's help to pry Emmett's mouth open wide enough to pop the piece of gum in.

"Okay now. Emmett can you try and chew?"

Emmett's jaw moved up and down and then he nodded.

"Okay now I need you to try and keep the gum where the other piece is stuck and try and chew only there that way hopefully the gum will stick to each other instead of you."

Emmett nodded before continuing chewing.

Emmett's P.O.V

Hmm this isn't as bad as I thought the gum seems to actually be coming un-stuck.

"He says the gum feel's like it's coming off." Edward said.

This was one of the few times I appreciated having a brother who could read minds.  
I chewed a little harder and noticed that the gum really was coming lose! Finally after chewing for a couple more minutes the gum came loose.

Bella's P.O.V

All of a sudden Emmett spit the gum out onto his hand.

"Ha!" He yelled in triumph. "You thought you could beat me huh?" Emmett said to his hand. "Well take this!"

Emmett then threw the piece of gum on the floor and proceeded to stomp on it until there was a hole in the floor at which point he jumped up and walked away but not before Esme could start screaming.

"Emmett Cullen!!! What have you done to my floor! You will come back here right now and patch up this hole or so help me..!"

"Alright, alright geez it's just a floor."

But by then Emmett had fixed the whole and everything was back to normal or as normal as it get's when you're in a household of vampires.

Since Emmett's fiasco took up most of the day I decided it was time to return home to Charlie before he got suspicious and added to my grounding restrictions. On my way out Emmett whispered. "Hey Bella?"

"Ya?"

"Next time bring Cherry."

The End


End file.
